mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat XI
'Mortal Kombat XI ' is an upcoming fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, which is scheduled for release on April 8, 2018. Gameplay Mortal Kombat XI features new and returning gameplay elements. The Game Introduces New Super-Moves System where the Player is allowed to perform a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A Finisher which drains all the 3 Super-Meter Bars, In Addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every Character Variation while the Special Moves change, The Finisher is considered another Name for X-Ray Move. The Variations System will also return with 3 Variations for Each Character, with some may have a unique costumes, in addition to that, Tag Team and Handicap Matches also return in this game. NetherRealm Development Team also promised the fans to have more returning and new gameplay elements, which will be announced later Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode The game takes place after the events of Mortal Kombat X game, after Shinnok was defeated by The Earthrealm, Raiden couldn't make it and died after saving the world from the Corruption Shinnok made as a result, he resurrected again but with An Evil Spirit in him, he became the ruler of the Netherrealm as he was given the power of resurrecting dead creatures summoning them under his control after draining Quan Chi's Power, with the Power of Thunder and Darkness, he's a way even more of a threat than Quan Chi was. as a result, the Earth Realm Warriors decided to team up to fight the biggest threat they will ever face, fighting former friends and enemies in a a form of undeads, they also attempt to get help from the other realms like Outworld and Edenia as Raiden and his henchmen threatens them aswell. with Mileena, Kitana and Sindel dead, there's no Queen for Edenia now, as a result Rain stepped on to become the Prince of Edenia but a new warrior called Odaria had another idea, and that's her being the Queen Of Edenia, Odaria, alongside with her Army which includes Ermac (he was freed from the control of Quan Chi and went to Edenia) and Erron Black (he abandoned Kotal Kahn and decided to work for Odaria) fight Rain alongside with Tanya for the throne, that until Earthrealmers told them there's a huge danger coming and if they didn't team up, no one would reach the Throne except for Raiden. Outworld is still ruled by Kotal Kahn, who has warriors such as Ferra-Torr, Gore and Reptile under his control, Kotal Kahn is trying to get his revenge on D'Vorah, after long fight between the 2 sides, Special Forces put an end to D'Vorah by putting her in the prison, as a result, Kotal Kahn would help them on their mission A Friend of Nightwolf called Nightcrow appear throughout the story seeking for revenge on Johnny Cage who she thinks is actually the one who killed Nightwolf, after Johnny Cage tries to escape from this Danger, Sub Zero would reveal to Nightcrow using his vision that Sindel actually killed Nightwolf, that changed the heart of Nightcrow from hating Johnny Cage and his team to teaming up with them and seeking for revenge on Sindel Kharacters Mortal Kombat XI contains a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and moveset. So Far 25 Characters are Confirmed Returning Kharacters * Cassie Cage * D'Vorah * Ermac * Erron Black * Ferra-Torr * Jax * Jacqui Briggs * Johnny Cage * Liu Kang * Kano * Kenshi * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Kung Lao * Mileena * Nightwolf * Quan Chi * Raiden * Rain * Reptile * Sindel * Sonya Blade * Takeda Takahashi * Tanya New Kharacters * Gore - It's an Outworld creature that is actually a Giant Rock Golem, he works for Kotal Kahn * Nightcrow - She's a Warrior from where Nightwolf came from, she's his friend but unlike Nightwolf, she wanted to get revenge by killing Johnny Cage, but in the end she was convinced to change her mind. Nightcrow has a black hair, with some red face paint around her left eye, she's dressed quiet like Sindel but wears a coat with a hoodie, she can turn into a Crow (in cutscenes) and also can call Crows to help her in her battles. * Odaria - She's an Edenian Warrior who wants to be the Queen of Edenia and fought Rain and his army for that. she's blonde with blue eye, using a Bow as her weapon, she's dressed like Kitana but with Red Clothes Non-Playable Kharacters